


Onboard Confession

by LividMilkshake



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets curious about why Kinzie defended her causing him to find out more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onboard Confession

It had been a busy day on the ship, the boss punched Matt Miller after he claimed saving Johnny Gat was a bad idea and surprisingly to Matt Kinzie protected him. Matt was still baffled, she always hated him.

Matt approached her the curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Why did you defend me?" 

Kinzie was caught off guard why was he asking questions, he should have been glad to be defended and should have walked away. But here he was in front of her questioning her. 

"Maybe because sometimes the boss doesn't know how to think before she acts." 

Matt nodded knowing that she was lying. He knew when she was lying just the time he spent with her on the ship he picked up a few bits about the way she acts. He guessed it was cause he was bored being stuck on the ship without the Internet. 

"What's the real reason Kinzie?" Kinzie didn't know what to say to Matt she knew she was busted, so she couldn't make anything up. 

"Maybe it's because we are the same you and me." 

Matt knew being the two main hackers on the ship meant that they faced most of the issues together. 

"You don't know the half of it Miller. Why must you be so infuriating but alluring at the same time?" 

Matt was taken aback; he had read too much fanfiction on the subject to know what this meant. "You were so busy with the Deckers and proving yourself to be a cyber god to Killbane and the boss you never realised that maybe someone thought of you as their cyber god."

"But I locked you up on that barge, I ruined your reputation. You were actively against the Deckers?" 

Kinzie sighed "Who do you think convinced the boss to save you? Who defended you back when the boss thought about punching you into a pulp? You ruined my career and you locked me up but that doesn’t stop the fact I liked you in that way." 

Matt didn't know what to do with himself but Kinzie being more bolder kissed him on the lips. Matt was surprised still but kissed back.

"Kinzie I..." Kinzie put a finger to his lips. 

"What I'm trying to say is that you are MY Nyteblayde." 

Matt thought of the words to actually say, "As long as I’m your Nyteblayde." 

Kinzie smiled maybe for once being on the ship had it's perks now Matt Miller was hers.


End file.
